Today, June 21
by reiei
Summary: "Aoko sampai ketiduran karena menunggumu", "Terima kasih banyak, Aoko". KID's POV. Birthday fic for him. RnR?


Halo minna, saia kembali dengan sebuah fic special untuk KID's birthday.

Cuma sebuah fic pendek, karena saia emang nggak bias bikin yang panjang, haha.

Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

**Warning:**

A bit OOC –maybe–

Gaje dan Abal

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

KID's POV

Now, let's the story begin...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Malam ini, sebuah permata berharga telah berpindah ke tanganku lagi. Kaito KID telah berhasil membodohi para polisi itu dan mencuri _Golden Beryl_, sebuah permata sebesar genggaman tangan yang sebelumnya bertengger di dalam sebuah etalase di ruang pameran permata itu. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Inspektur Nakamori saat ini, haha. Aku jadi kasihan padanya, tapi aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus menemukan permata itu dan memusnahkannya, demi Ayah.

Kini, aku berada di atap gedung, bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar indah. Kuarahkan permata di tanganku ke arah cahaya bulan, menerawangnya. Sinar bulan membias melalui sisi-sisi permata, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Kosong. Tak ada permata kecil yang berkilau kemerahan di dalamnya. Tak ada _Pandora_. Gagal, lagi-lagi aku gagal menemukannya. Entah berapa permata yang telah kuambil namun aku tetap belum menemukannya.

"KID ada di atap, cepat tangkap!" terdengar seruan Inspektur Nakamori dari dalam gedung.

Sayangnya lelah mulai melandaku. Inspektur Nakamori rupanya cukup berkembang. Aku jadi sedikit kualahan saat menghadapinya. Dan daripada aku tertangkap disini, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Sebuah _hang glider_ dengan boneka menyerupaiku kuterbangkan ke arah utara. Cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian para polisi. Setelah meletakkan permata curian di depan pintu atap, aku melompat ke bangunan seberang, melepas jubah dan baju KID, dan berbaur bersama para tamu hotel –bangunan seberang itu hotel– yang terhormat. Dan tanpa gangguan, aku telah berjalan pulang ke rumahku.

Selama perjalanan pulang, pikiran melayang ke masa lalu. Saat pertama aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayahku –Toichi Kuroba– adalah sang Kaito KID. Sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu? Dan sudah berapa lama aku menggantikan posisi ayah sebagai KID? 2 bulan, 3 bulan, atau mungkin 1 tahun? Entahlah, aku tak ingat lagi. Tapi sejak aku menjalaninya, sudah beberapa kali aku hampir tertangkap. Ya, gara-gara si detektif dari London –Saguru Hakuba– yang juga teman sekelasku itu. Ditambah juga si detektif SMA yang satu lagi, Shinichi Kudo. Kudo, yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi anak kecil lagi seperti itu. Hm, sudah beberapa kali aku menolongnya. Yah, itu cuma balas budi karena dia juga pernah menolongku. Sekarang, tiba-tiba aku berpikir bagaimana reaksi Aoko jika tahu aku adalah KID... Dia pasti membenciku, haha. Mana mungkin ia tidak membenci orang yang dianggapnya selalu mempermainkan ayahnya itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berniat melakukannya, tapi aku juga tidak berniat untuk tertangkap.

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengusir kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba melanda itu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lupakan _poker face_ -mu, begitu nasihat ayah. Dan karenanya aku tak pernah menanggalkan wajah yang selalu ceria di hadapan semuanya, termasuk Aoko. Lalu tanpa kusadari, aku telah sampai di rumah. Sudah cukup larut, tapi entah kenapa lampu di rumah masih menyala.

"Aku pulang..." ujarku seraya melepas sepatu. Kulihat ada sepasang sepatu wanita yang bukan milik ibu. Dan sepertinya aku tahu sepatu siapa itu.

"Selamat datang. Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Kaito-kun. Aoko sudah menunggumu dari tadi." sambut Ibu.

"Eh? Mau apa dia?"

"Apa kau lupa hari apa ini, Kaito-kun?"

"Err... Sabtu?"

Ibu menggeleng. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu... Aoko ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, tapi kau malah tidak pulang-pulang. Ayo cepat temui dia."

Ulang tahun. Benar juga, sekarang kan tanggal 21 Juni. Wah, aku sudah bertambah tua ya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Aoko akan repot-repot memberikanku kejutan.

Langkahku terhenti saat memasuki ruang tamu. Mataku menangkap sesosok gadis yang tertidur di sofa. Aoko. Wajahnya terlihat manis saat tidur... Hei, kenapa wajahku terasa panas seperti ini?

"Aoko sampai ketiduran karena menunggumu. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan semua ini sejak sore," ujar Ibu yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku.

Aku pun melihat sekeliling ruangan yang kini baru kusadari tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Balon-balon bertebaran, hiasan-hiasan ulang tahun mengisi dinding dan langit-langit. Lalu di tengah meja terhidang sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk 1 dan 7 di atasnya. Seulas senyum tulus bermain di wajahku. Aku pun berjalan mendekati sofa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Aoko." bisikku pelan di telinganya. Tapi sepertinya cukup keras karena telah membuatnya terbangun.

Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya beberapa saat, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Eh? Kaito?" gumamnya sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya memberikan sebuah cengiranku yang biasa.

"Dari mana saja kau **baka**ito?" serunya keras.

"Jangan teriak-teriak donk, **Aho**ko! Ini sudah malam tahu."

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak pulang-pulang! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini tahu!" omel Aoko.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kau menyiapkan semua ini. Salah sendiri tidak memberitahuku," ujarku membela diri.

"Aku kan ingin memberimu kejutan," gerutunya, "Ya sudahlah. Selamat ulang tahun ke 17 Kaito Kuroba~"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Kaito-kun," ujar Ibu.

"Terima kasih, hehe" jawabku disertai sebuah senyum lebar.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya!" ujar Aoko seraya mengambil pemantik dari atas meja dan menyalakan lilin di atas kue.

"Berdoa dulu sebelum meniupnya," kata Ibu.

"Aku... tidak mau." ujarku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ibu dan Aoko bersamaan.

"Aku tidak ingin memadamkan api yang telah membara bagai semangat dan aku tak ingin warna merahnya tergantikan oleh asap putih yang menyesakkan."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaito-kun?" tanya Ibu tak mengerti. Wajah Aoko pun menyiratkan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak mau meniup lilin yang tulisannya 71 itu! Umurku kan 17!" seruku.

Spontan kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah lilin, memelototinya beberapa detik, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar tadi, haha." kata Aoko seraya membetulkan posisi lilinnya.

"Nah, sudah benar kan? Sekarang tiup lilinnya, sebelum leleh di atas kuenya." suruh Ibu.

Dan dengan satu hembusan nafas, aku memadamkan kedua lilin itu. Sebelumnya, sebuah doa telah kuucap dalam hati. Hanya satu permintaanku, semoga semua baik-baik saja. Ya, baik dalam semua hal. Agar aku bisa menemukan pandora serta membalaskan kematian ayah. Dan aku juga berharap bahwa Aoko akan memaafkanku nantinya, entah kenapa.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya potong kue. Biar Ibu ambilkan pisau dulu ya," Ibu kemudian berlalu ke dapur. Namun tak sampai semenit kemudian Ibu telah kembali sambil membawa pisau, piring kecil, dan sendok.

Kuambil pisaunya lalu kuiris sepotong kue yang lalu kuletakkan di atas sebuah piring kecil. "Siapa yang mau potongan pertama?" tanyaku.

"Berikan pada Aoko, Kaito-kun," ujar Ibu.

"Eh? Tidak usah, Bibi saja yang ambil," tolak Aoko.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Aoko..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aoko nanti saja..."

"Kalau tidak ada yag mau biar kumakan sendiri nih." ujarku memotong perdebatan tiada henti itu.

"Mana boleh begitu!" seru keduanya. Sepertinya mereka kompak kalau menentangku ya...

"Jadi, siapa yang mau?"

"Berikan pada Aoko saja. Ibu kan sudah sering dapat potongan kue pertama darimu. Biar tahun ini Aoko saja yang mengambilnya..."

"Yak, sudah diputuskan. Aoko, terimalah potongan kue pertama dariku ini..." ujarku dengan sedikit mendramatisir. Sukses membuat wajah Aoko memerah dan sebuah senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahku. Haha.

"Oh ya, ada kado untukmu!" seru Aoko. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di pojok sofa, lalu mulai mengeluarkan kotak kado satu per satu, "Itu titipan dari Akako, lalu dari Hakuba. Dan yang terakhir dariku, hihi."

Tawanya itu sudah merupakan pertanda buruk. Dan benar saja, mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang terakhir di keluarkannya. IKAN. Dengan mata yang melotot. Refleks, aku melompat ke sofa di seberangnya seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Jauhkan itu dariku! Buang, buang!" seruku panik.

Senyum Aoko malah terkembang semakin lebar. Ia terus menyodorkan ikan itu padaku dan membuat makhluk itu semakin dekat denganku.

"Ayolah, Kaito, ini kan bukan ikan sungguhan. Ini cuma mainan kok, mainan~"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun itu yang penting jauhkan dariku, hiii!"

"Tapi, kadomu yang asli ada di dalamnya lho. Kalau kau tidak membukanya kau tidak akan tahu apa isinya," bujuk Aoko.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah tahu! Aku bisa mencium baunya. Itu daging ikan kan? Hiii"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi detektif sih? Lagipula aku tidak mencium apapun. Apa hidungmu sepeka itu pada bau ikan?"

"Sangat-peka! Sudah jauhkan dariku!"

"Tidak akan. Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian orang, cepat ambil!"

Dan kemudia terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara ikan, Aoko, dan aku. Eh, maksudnya aku yang dikejar-kejar ikan yang dibawa Aoko... Sementara Ibu dan Aoko tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku merinding ngeri. Huh, tega sekali mereka. Kau tahu, cuma benda itu yang dapat membuat _poker face_ku berantakan!

"Awas saja kau nanti, Aoko!" ancamku.

Tapi, tetap tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa hari ini membuatku merasa bahagia. Terima kasih...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

**Note:**

**baka**ito itu plesetan dari nama Kaito alias Kid, nah baka itu artinya idiot atau bodoh.

**Aho**ko itu plesetan nama Aoko, aho artinya bodoh atau tolol.

Biasanya kalo mereka berdua bertengkar gitu :p

Tanjoubi omedetou, Kaito Kuroba alias Kaito Kid-kun~ *tabur confeti*

Lain kali kalau itu ternyata bukan pandora kasiin saia aja permatanya ya~ *plak*

haha

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Gaje? Terlalu OOC?

Let me know please. Review if you don't mind ^^

Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah baca.

Ja ne!


End file.
